fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Welcome This is my Talk Page, welcome! Please note, as of 7/11/11 (or 11/7/11 for Americans), I will be absent. Please do not post any messages on my talk page. I don't want to deal with a ton of stuff the moment I get back. Let me make myself clear: You cannot use my magic. Don't ask me to do anything for you until I get back. 'Kay? Kay. Good day. Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individiual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 13:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm Its fine pal. No worries. Btw read the fairy tail. Meredy got hot! I found my new love! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 13:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) BWHAT!!!! Nooooooooo!!!! I was totally gonna use her!!! She was gonna be another protagonist. And btw MeredyxErza is mine!!!!! ALL MINE!!! Hmmm now I just color her image I suppose. Though I have no clue on how to do that hahaha. But if you wouldn't mnd pal, could you find another, I had the pic saved and everything, even younger version of her. She was gonna be a mmber of the Meitzen family...cant say which just yet, just know Raze and Roxis both fear her. =D[[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 14:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Boooo! I choose the other as well. Lol. Eh...we can both just use it. But I call first dibs on the first colored image of future meredy hahaha. But Yay ErzaXMeredy or MeredyxLevy or MeredyxLucy....heck Meredyx(any of the female cast) and I'll be happy! =D Older Meredy knoks Mei completely out of the water! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 15:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Zico I see. They were hard, ugh. Was a busy week. Ear operation, huh, had one when I was a kid. As for the chapter, things are WAY convenient for them. On the upside. Jellal who I don't care much for looked very cool, Ultear is still hot as ever , and Meredy is hot lol. But the downside is that Raven Tail that I thought would be badass.....look lame aside from Ivan. And the chick in the back, looks like she just came ''to Ivan's evil grin, the hell?(inapproiate joke, yes, but that's what came to my mind when I saw it) Oh and don't get me started on Arc of Time leveling up our rag tag bunch of heroes. It was interesting though, that chapter....in it's own way. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well banning is extreme lol. But I see what you mean. I'll get around to it. Not today though, tired. But I'll make it soon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Does this work? I figured something simple would be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) That's the smallest I can make the notice. I'm not great with templates either. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Came up with a better idea; your talk page is to thank. Look at the slayer page now and tell me what you think. I think it stands out more then a simple notice template. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yea, worked out well. You're welcome. Sure, I'm on break so I'll have time to read stuff. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) If you're gonna approve a magic, you should ask for a explanation prior to approval. Just sayin [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Probably because it's used by all popular characters, so no surprise. As for the pics, sure, knock yourself out. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'm not notably annoyed, I'm just kind of sick today. I forgot about the Nightwalkers, I'll tell you my thoughts later. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Her main pic and the training one is Madoka from Veritas, I don't remember for the other person, those were found in Zerochan. Also the one with her with umbrella is a major character for Highschool of the Dead, that's all I know for that one. As for nightwalkers, so zombie soldiers then? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well there's no other pics of her anyway, so there's nothing to find. I think she was from some game or something, idk. I see, well it makes sense and that's what matters. As for Aha, I'm thinking about that one still, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) So I got around to reading the first chapter of Bleach:Rising Phoenix. It was interesting, the battle with Yurrei. Moving onto the next chapter in a bit. Though you put a little too much effort in describing characters' appearances lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I haven't been on much anyway, due to life. Lmao, you must have a funny family. Yea, a bit too much, sir. Kind of hurts the flow of the story, actually. But it was interesting, I'll get to the next chapters soon. Yezzir, I had a good christmas. Ate too much, but that's all apart of the holiday season. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Tis time to pick a new Featured Article, gentleman. Any suggestions?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:35, January 12, 2012 (UTC) So for the new poll question. I'm going to put "who's the best villain in the Fairy Tail series". Any objections?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) As in the main antagonist of every arc-- Hades, Jose, Jellal etc. Laxus included, even though he's been redeemed. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) About Xander Grace. Persona, his trance magic seems to simply boost physical capabilities; he glows. Seems fine to me. As for Wind Dragon Slayer, it's the same as Sky DS. He doesn't need permission for that. We should just tell him to rename it to Sky Dragon Slayer. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I already messaged him about an inevitable deletion of said magic. I'm still not gonna roll with a ban of that stuff, that's too much. Even if it has its' logical points. No, I haven't-- have not had the time. And I'm alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Xramos224 All is forgiven. And do what you gotta do. Xramos224 17:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry To disturb you Hey there, I'm sorry to be troubling you with stupid requests like this but would it be possible for my character Ray Martinez's power to be considered Lost Magic? Grizzaka 02:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Slayer request i was wondering if i could make a phantom slayer magic and if i can i would like some advice on how to do it considering this would be my first attempt at something like this please and thank youQilian 20:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Slayers coming Hey there, sorry for troubles, if they were and/or will be. I wanna ask your permission to remake Cross Slayer Page with my idea. The idea is: Cross Slayers were trained to slay "crusaders" - people who could create blades of individual element, because of what they were alienated from the rest of the world. I understand that it is plagiarism to Soul Eater, but that's my idea about the crosses. Or, they can use the void of a certain element and create different weapons, that are unique to each of the elements. (Great, Guilty Crown appeared). My idea at the expense of Soul Eater Magic was an usual plagiarism. But now I think, does Soul Magic make sence? I've read it many times - I can't understand it. Well, in general, yet I somehow have a great desire to create some kind of Slayer Magic, why I don't know, I thought about Soul Slayer and Cross Slayer. But then, why we don't revive Soul Eater as Soul Slayer Magic, with Soul Eater's style? (Yeah-yeah, I know that is will be plagiarism, but...). Dragon742 (Come to your talk-fate xD), 0:15, December 11, 2011 (Ukraine's Time). Enca, Necro Elves and Demon Magic Oh My! I plan on making it the home of the Necro Elves. The surface wont be a home in this context. The link you gave me, specifically the one to locations, and the world map shows a big mountain in its center of Enca, of which I'll be expanding on. I'll be making it so that the entire island is actually one giant mountain with horrendous thunderstorms and other natural disasters that ravage the surface. In this way the Necro Elves actually live underground along with most of the monsters. Those that dont, dwell on the surface and are naturally extremely powerful monsters that threaten their existence. Its why they dont leave too often, if nature doesnt kill em, the beasties will. It would also explain a number of other things, like why Necro Elves have not been in canon. Also, I'll be borrowing from another series by Jim Butcher, the Harry Dresden novels, he describes phenomena such as thunderstorms to possess vast amounts of raw magic (which if used without a proper circle or means of mitigating such raw power would kill the caster outright). The weather patterns around Enca will be somewhat magical in nature, a self-sustaining natural magic of sorts, which will also explain why necro elves have such an affinity for magic themselves, along with why the beasts are so dangerous. {C They're also magical beings for the most part and resistant to magic in general. There is a good reason why Necro Elves are largely unknown and why few if any return from the island. Thats the overall goal so far for Enca and my Necro Elves. Assuming everything goes right, my new character may be a bit of powerhouse -> Eidolon Demon Slayer Necromancer Necro Elf. Like I said, powerhouse. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 00:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Iron Blood Persona, can i make a Iron Blood Magic? I think that would be interesting. dragon742, 17:38, December 13, 2011 It's cool Ash did it for me, sorry for bothering you. Grizzaka 04:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Iron Blood Thanks, and i wanna ask, that can i create alchemistry magic? Iron Blood will be type of this magic. Hey Persona Hey Persona since we'll have to go through approval checks and all, would you mind having a look at the two new magics i've created, Blood Magic, and Curse Magic, I explained it as best as i could. Also wanted to ask for permission if I could make a God Slayer Magic, more specifically the Vampire God Slayer, as the name implies it will involve the manipulation of blood, as well as some other added stuff, working on the full concept though, thanks.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 01:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, that takes a load off.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 01:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Persona, i was wondering if i could create a magic called Lightning-Fire Magic, no its not going to be Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, but a standard Magic that combines two elements, fire and lighting, to create an enhanced magical spell or power. I got the idea from a spell called Triple Element Combination Magic, i know its a anime only magic, but still the idea intrigued me, so i am asking for your permission, and if it will be okay to make such a elemental combination type magic.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Het persona i just wanted to ask that if i could make a dragon slayer magic, i was originally going for a god slayer, but i've decided to scrape the previous Vampire God Slayer idea in favour of dragon slayer magic, i would like to make the element of darkness, so i would like to withdrw my request for both the dark god and vampire god slayer magic in favour of a darkness dragon slayer magic, thanks.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 23:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey good to have you back mate, so anyways like my previous post say i was wondering if i can make a dragon slayer of the darkness element instead of two god slayer that i originally ask you for, I thought dragon slayer would a better alternative. And also i am going to make a Fannon version of the Oracion Seis member Cobra, i know i don't have to ask when creating canon characters, so i thought i just let you know, so latter issues don't come up, anyways good to have you back.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure tell me what do to. I'll write on the article page once i am done reading it fully.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure i am reading through the article and i am going to post on the page soon, but i think you have to take a much stricter approach, all these newbies are getting out of hand, all they want to make is ber powerfull magic, i think its time that you put you foot down and say enough is enough. I don't know if these people have common sense or not, but the majority of them are using and creating lost magic and slayer magic, which is really starting to get annoying. I say take a more direct and strict approach, before the quality of the site is degraded like Naruto Fanon, and to be honest I don't want that to happen.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't listen to what they are saying, like I've been saying all the time, babying these new users will only make things worse, so its time to lay down the law, and i also propose a temporary ban on all slayer magics for a period of one month, to see it as a trial period, this will give the new users something to think about when their precious slayer magic is not usable.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Good, with this ban on place things should start to get better, I also think that the new users who have gained permission on slyaer magic should not be allowed to create slayer magic and they should be advised to use an alternative instead. It might seem harsh now but it will ensure a better future for the site, the wikia that you, me, Ash, Zico, Aha, Jet, and other have worked so hard on. If it doesn't stop now it never will.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem mate, I am sure Zico had his reason, seeing as he has been in the wikia for a while now, and i am sure you all will do a good job and i will try my best to lend a helping hand. As for bleach i am thinking of making a comeback, its been a long time but right now i might work on Ship of Fools, just to get the One Piece buzz out of my system, but i'll be around here, so look me up.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Jet Hey mate, had a question for you. I am making this character who is famous for his mastery of elemental magic. So I wanted to make him as being able to use the various elemental magics, fire, lightning, light, air, water, ice-make and earth. But there are 7 of them and I think that might be too many for one guy to have and it might not be allowed. So I wanted to check up with you first before adding the magics. Lightning, fire and light are gonna be there (3 is pretty decent I think) but for the rest I wanted to ask you if it would alright. If not all then how many do you think would be acceptable? Cheers! 'Jet' 'Talk' 10:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks mate, I was a little iffy about Ice-Make as it doesn't really fit in. But the others are all fine, all six of them? Just want to make sure I don't get the wrong idea:P. 'Jet' 'Talk' 10:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::So as you can see here, I have been doing a slow remake of Kenshin Suzuki. I plan to remove Lightning Demon Slayer Magic from his arsenal and replace it with more normal stuff. So I was wondering if I could use your Complete Devotion Arc for him? 'Jet' 'Talk' 14:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hey Persona-sama!! When you have the time, can you, or one of the other admins, check the Candidates for deletion?? There are like six pages there that need deleting and some of them have been there for months. Thanks!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'You're almost there']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'You can do it I believe in you baby!]] 2:53 December 30, 2011 (UTC) Could I have permission to create a dust dragon slayer? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 01:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo persona hey persona its me so look i need to ask you a favor since i am not going for Dragon Slayer or any other Lost Magic anymore thanks to your shinning example (I like calling her that) and since the Dragon Slayer page is protected im asking you to remove Yakan from there oh and also put instead True Clown Prince's Darkness Dragon Slayer so yeah thanks Highestbounty123 12:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi i remeber some time back you said i had to many slayer magics but all i have is three fire, dark, and ice. so can i make a Fire kirin slayer style?True-Clown-Prince 17:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the hasty reply persona i was wondering if when you had time you could help me out with something?True-Clown-Prince 15:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry (about the heaven thunder dragon page) but i just wanted to say it wasn't a isolated incident. Mrboredyo 07:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ok sorry (about the dragon demon thing) ill consider kirin cleanser, even though i probably worded my thing wrong. i didnt mean make a new style i kinda meant he learnt magic off the dragon and i wasnt gonna make it a type of dragon or whatever. And i didnt understand the thing u meant by 'mechanical'. thanks for your feedback ill check out kirin cleanser in more detail. :) Mrboredyo 07:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Kirin Cleanser Magic Would you mind if i created one called "Purified Kirin Cleanser Magic"? for http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shikijo_Maverick The idea wuz I wanted my character to have some control over the IDEA of pure and impure. Ex: Healing to a certain extend by absorbing impurities. Or the ability to exploit a certain idea to the point that it is the only thing they want to do for a certain amount of time. (Not really sure entirely, but thats basically what i had in mind) [[User:Spit_fire0x0|'Kindle]]'' (ComeAtMeBro)" 19:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks <(^.^<) [[User:Spit_fire0x0|'Kindle'']]'' ('ComeAtMeBro)" 16:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey persona i was thinking of a lost magic that is called Tsukuyomi. It is basicly the user has a deep connection and understanding of a substance or thing and knows its language, which is symbols, writing etc. to manipulate the substance in offense, defense etc. ways. uses these writings in magic form(in air kinda like amaterasu) or placed on objects or people to place that effect on it. Theirs different symbols and writing for each 'language' of particular substances or things. Example types of languages: Language of Fire - Kasai no Gengo Language of Lightning - Kaminari no Gengo Example attacks: Binding Script - magc writing through different means eg. writing on body or object. And the writing which is infused with magic that surronds then binds the target and sears into him/her creating something similar to a tattoo on their body temporarily binding them. Beam Script - Magic writing in the air forms into a ball at the users fingertips and erupts into a huge beam at the target devastating the area it hits often leaving a giant crater. (ps. the writing would be glowing its element or substance or something. Eg. kasai no gengo writing and symbols would glow red) Script Infusing - is the writing fusing with an object or person making the thing have the effects of that type of script. (ps. in the attack examples the 'script' in the name would be switched out which a particular name of laguage. eg. Binding Kasai, Beam Kasai, Kasai Infusing) Thanks persona for reading all this and could you give me feedback or tips if i should make a page on this or whatever. thanks again :))) Mrboredyo 00:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks persona :). But in my mind it is quite different to solid script, and it will be better defined on the page once i create it. Thats for your feedback and support, Hopefully soon i can start writing a story with my guild Dues Legati. See ya! Mrboredyo 10:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorcerer Magazine Hi! I don't know if you know me, but I'm Rauleli, an administrator of the Fairy Tail Wiki. I don't know if you are aware, but the Sorcerer Magazine will begin a monthly magazine that keeps people updated with site and series news, has contests, polls, beauties and beaus of the month, etc. and one of the things I want to do is a "Fanon Contest" for each month, where I will give a fanon category and people can submit their fanons and at the end of the month I will select 1-2 (maybe even 3) to be featured. However, since I don't want to fill the Fairy Tail Wiki with a bunch of picture unrelated to Fairy Tail, I was thinking of holding the submissions here in this wiki. I was thinking of having a page where anyone can nominate theirs or someone else's fanon to be featured. Of course people would create normal pages here and put the link to it with their submission in the Project page I'll create. This will also increase publicity to this wiki. What do you think? 22:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. It's here! 04:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sand God slayer Hey i want to ask if i can make a sand god slayer? ZancrowGT 18:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Water Dragon Slayer Magic? Can I? The dragon's named Aquarennis. Davidchola2 14:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2